The present disclosure generally relates to personal care compositions and wipes. More particularly, the disclosure relates to compositions and wipes for imparting a perceivable aesthetic feel to the skin or hair of a user. To achieve the perceivable aesthetic feel, a modified sorbitan siloxane is incorporated into the compositions and wipes.
Wipes have been used in the personal care industry for numerous years, and generally comprise a low surfactant, high water base for cleaning bodily fluids or wiping up menses. In recent years, however, consumers have begun demanding more out of personal care products, including wipes. For example, various wipes have come into the market containing ingredients for soothing skin or containing actives for disinfecting surfaces.
Another example of a desired wipe property is the delivery of perceivable consumer aesthetics and/or moisturization. However, many skin benefit agents that provide desired aesthetics and/or moisturization properties are hydrophobic. It has thus proven to be difficult, given the generally high amounts of water and small amounts of surfactants present in typical wet wipe solutions, to incorporate such agents into wipes.
Prior attempts to overcome the difficulties involved in incorporating hydrophobic skin benefit agents into aqueous wet wipe solutions include, for example, solubilizing, dispersing, or microemulsifying oils into a wet wipe solution. These techniques have proven very difficult, however, since stability of oil in a water system is extremely difficult to achieve without separation of the oil. Furthermore, oil on a substrate based product can lead to delamination of certain base sheet structures.
The separation issues may be addressed by raising the surfactant concentration in the wet wipe solution, or by incorporating surfactants high in polyethylene glycol (PEG) and/or polypropylene glycol (PPG) to stabilize the oil in the aqueous wet wipe solution over long periods of time. While these approaches may be effective at stabilizing the oil present in the wet wipe solution, there are other drawbacks. In particular, increasing the concentration of surfactant may result in increased irritation to the skin. Additionally, surfactants containing PEG and/or PPG have recently received negative attention from consumer groups.
One alternative approach to the use of oils to achieve good skin feel is to include humectants such as glycerin, in a wipe solution. Although humectants mix easily into water, they generally need to be included in the composition in high levels to achieve the desired benefit, and these high levels can lead to tack or drag, which is not aesthetically pleasing to the consumer.
Another approach for generating the desired wipe aesthetics and/or moisturization is to place an emulsion on the wipe. This approach is typically effective at modifying the feel of both the wipe and the skin. However, the transfer of the emulsion from the wipe to the skin is generally difficult, leading to large amounts of the wipe solution remaining on the wipe and not transferring to the skin. Additionally, the presence of the emulsion may give the composition a greasy feel on the skin, which can be undesirable to consumers. Furthermore, oil present in the emulsion could potentially result in separation issues in an aqueous wipe solution, as discussed above, and could lead to possible delamination of the base sheet over long term storage.
There thus exists a need for an additive that can be incorporated into personal care products and compositions that can easily disperse or dissolve in the composition, while providing good consumer perceptible feel and/or a skin and/or hair health benefit.